


The Dragoness' Treasure

by MillenniumAspen



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Gay, I decided to write this on a whim, Kissing, Lesbian, Metaphors, MoonTree headcanons, Post-Canon, Shipping, headcanons, satsunon, which may or may not work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/pseuds/MillenniumAspen
Summary: Every good dragoness has her treasure.
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon/Kiryuuin Satsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Dragoness' Treasure

There was the usual routine, as it had been for several years now. Most days of the week she rose before the sun did, stretching her wings for the day. The blankets still moved with the breaths of the small woman beside her. She leaned over her, parting her bangs to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"My snake," Satsuki whispered.

The rustling of blankets could be heard as Nonon shifted under them, only to fall back into the rhythm of sleep again. Satsuki chuckled, pressing another kiss to her cheek.

There was something alluring about Nonon's sleeping figure. She seemed so peaceful, the features of her face soft and relaxed. Her lovely pink hair that was usually tied up in a tight bun allowed to flow down to her shoulders. Her small hands tucked underneath her cheek. It made Satsuki's heart glow, and she wished she did not have to wake so early on these days. She laid down for a moment to snuggle her Nonon, wrapping an arm around her and nuzzling against her face.

"I love you," Satsuki cooed in a low, sweet voice. It was a tone of her voice that no one had the pleasure to hear except for Nonon.

She allowed only a moment to savor their closeness. Nonon would not be up for hours yet, this day being her day off, and Satsuki did not want to disturb her sleep. She sat up again, bringing her feet to the floor. Nonon would be home for her to see tonight, once she returned from her arduous position at the top of REVOCS. A position fitting of the mighty dragoness.

Satsuki was aware that Nonon was used to waking up alone most days. Falling asleep together and finding Satsuki’s side of the bed empty in the morning. So often she wished that she could do something special for Nonon to make up for it, only to stay at work until late in the evening, and for the cycle to repeat the following day.

That longing was a side to her that not many were aware of. Satsuki had an air of unwavering confidence about her ever since her adolescence. Few realized just how much work it was to maintain such an appearance, but many felt obligated to comment on it.

On this particular day, she had a meeting with several executives of REVOCS in the morning. As Satsuki arrived at her office to make preparations, she found a familiar face waiting for her at the door: a dark-skinned woman with comparably paler hair, less than a decade older than Satsuki was herself.

"Hououmaru," Satsuki spoke in a crisp, flat tone. The older woman dipped forward in a bow, still clutching her binder to her chest.

"Good morning, Miss Kiryuin. I hope you had no trouble arriving here today." Rei Hououmaru greeted in accented Japanese, a trait unique to her even after years of speaking the language.

"I drove myself. It's the easiest way to avoid public attention." Satsuki reached for the door, pushing it open. Hououmaru followed as she entered the office.

"Not even taking a train. You have incredible patience for city traffic. I find it admirable." Hououmaru's tone was genuine. She shut the door behind her without a sound. Satsuki did not reply immediately, instead walking to the table in the center of the office to place her bag on it. The entire room has been renovated since she took over as CEO, filled with new furnishings to create a more welcoming atmosphere.

"Do you have the documents prepared for the meeting this morning?" Satsuki asked as she took a seat, her chair rotating a little from her added weight.

Hououmaru nodded, placing the binder on the desk. "Yes, everything is ready to go." She gazed up and met Satsuki's eyes. "Apologies for the intrusion, ma'am, but I do hope you understand why you've piqued people's interest. You've done so much in your young life, and you could live comfortably in private with generations of saved up wealth. Yet you continue to work to rebuild REVOCS' reputation and live in the public eye."

"Where are you going with this?" Satsuki asked. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs.

Hououmaru froze in place. "I'm sorry, but--"

"There is no need to keep apologizing," Satsuki interjected. "Understand that we do value you here, Hououmaru."

The woman cleared her throat. "Right. Well, people wonder what it is that you value so much that keeps you motivated. Do you enjoy the fame? Your wealth? Does working simply make you feel fulfilled?" Her face grew flushed. "Some wonder if you're trying to stay in shape to maintain your… rather impressive figure."

Satsuki hesitated for a moment. "Hold on to your questions. We have more important matters to deal with at this time."

There was silence for a moment, and Hououmaru nodded. "Right. We need to prepare for the meeting."

* * *

The dragoness has the stamina to withstand a day of challenges, but she was aware of her own body's limits. The city grew dark, yet many districts became livelier, lit by neon signs and flashy billboards. Satsuki felt fortunate to be living in one of the quieter parts of Tokyo, but she was also weary when she returned to her roost. To be greeted at the door with a tight hug and a loving kiss to the lips was enough to rejuvenate her.

"Hello, Nonon. How was your day off?" Satsuki took a seat on the small bench in the entrance room as she began to remove her work heels.

Nonon took a seat beside her. "Not bad. I got some cleaning done that I had been meaning to do."

"Oh, thank you for doing that." Satsuki set her heels on a shoe rack beside her, where she would find them again in the morning when the routine continued. She stood up again, stretching her arms above her head. Nonon followed her to their bedroom, where the small woman tossed herself onto the bed and wrapped her body around an enormous Teddy bear, her hair still tied up in a bun. Satsuki took a seat on the edge of the mattress, where she began to undress.

"Heya, Satsuki," Nonon called.

"Yes, my dear?" Satsuki responded without a glance over her shoulder. She had removed her business jacket and matching blouse, leaving only her bra as her top.

"Wanna do anything fun tonight?" There was a sound of Nonon shuffling on top of the blankets.

Satsuki neatly folded the jacket and blouse, setting them beside her in a stack to wash them later. "That depends. What did you have in mind?" She reached for the clasp of her bra.

"Well, since I haven't been there in a while," Nonon giggled, "I was thinking we could go to Akihabara."

Satsuki froze, bra undone and hanging by its straps from her shoulders. "Akihabara?" she echoed. "Nonon, that is a very public place. We would undoubtedly attract attention. Not to mention it's very far away from here."

The sheets shuffled again as Nonon sat up onto her knees. "Aw, c'mon, Satsuki! I've been there _once_ since I've become more famous and I kinda enjoyed the attention. And it's not like we couldn't afford to take a train." Satsuki could feel Nonon's breath hot against her neck as she draped her arms over her shoulders.

Satsuki gave a small chuckle. "You probably just want to see the anime merchandise at the shops there." Her tone was playful as she spoke.

"Yeah well, we all have our hobbies," Nonon replied. "Besides, you could broaden your horizons a bit. Stop focusing on work all the time and find something that can help you relax in your down time. I bet you could find something you like in Akihabara."

They were both silent for a moment. Satsuki turned her head to peck Nonon on the lips. "Very well. You've convinced me then."

Nonon perked up at these words. "Wait, really?"

"Of course. I suppose I could go for a little trip." Satsuki offered her girlfriend a smile. It was met with a giggle.

"Well if that's the case, you may wanna put your bra back on."

* * *

The moment Satsuki and Nonon exited the station at Akihabara, hand-in-hand, Satsuki's senses were immediately filled by the ambience of the shopping district. Animated billboards illuminated the night, some depicting characters of popular culture and others flashing advertisements. Music could be heard from various shops nearby. There was even the faintest smell of food wafting from nearby restaurants.

As they walked down the street, it was clear to Satsuki that they were attracting attention, as much as she tried not to pay any mind to it. People turned their heads as they passed them. Groups of teenagers stopped their conversations. Some even approached them as if they had something to say, but remained quiet.

"There are some arcades here. I've played games at them a few times," Nonon explained. "I know it's not really your thing but I'd love to show them to you."

"Of course. Where did you want to go first?" Satsuki asked. "After all, it was your idea to come here, so I'll allow you to make that decision first."

"Either one of the anime or game shops. I wanna see if they have merch for the shows I've been watching."

Satsuki had been distracted by the billboards around her, taking a moment to process Nonon's words.. "Is that so? What shows would those be?"

"Oh, you know. Mainly the one about the princess betrothed to a prince, but instead falls in love with a simple maid." Nonon struck a dramatic pose, hand to her forehead. She shifted her weight back, Satsuki hooking her under her arms to break her fall. "So they run away and start a new life together. But the princess grew up so prim and proper, she is afraid to express love. She has to learn that it's okay."

As Nonon finished her explanation, Satsuki gave a small chuckle. She peered down at Nonon, who met her eyes.

"What? It makes sense, right?" Nonon flustered.

"Of course. I suppose my mind just wandered a little," Satsuki admitted, a hint of amusement in her voice. "How inconsiderate of me."

Nonon's face softened at these words. "No, Satsuki, it--" Her voice cut off with a squeak as Satsuki lifted her up, one arm on her back to prop her up, and the other supporting her legs. Nonon's eyes darted around, noticing that they were attracting further attention. People were muttering, some giving passing glances, and others shamelessly staring.

Satsuki leaned in close to her girlfriend's ear. "Is something the matter, my snake?" Nonon was a small woman, but Satsuki could feel the tightening of her biceps to support her weight. Perhaps she did need to go out more often.

"I… uhh… I guess normally I don't mind being held by you." Nonon kept her voice low, a subtle blush creeping its way across her face as she peered up at Satsuki. "But we're in public. People are staring. I know we're out publicly as lesbians, but still. It's a little embarrassing."

"Nonon," --Satsuki spoke louder, with more confidence, as she began to carry her lover down the busy street-- "when have I ever been a woman to feel shame? If I was willing to bare my breasts for all of Honnouji to see, then surely I would be delighted to show my girlfriend to the world."

Smartphones began to be pulled out, flashes abundant. Nonon leaned her head against Satsuki's breast, eyes still on her and lips pursed. Satsuki offered her a smile. A rare genuine one that she allowed to be seen in public.

"People have wondered what motivates me when I could have had an easy, much more private life after the fall of Honnouji Academy," Satsuki continued. "I want to make the world a better place. That is part of it. But mainly it is you."

Nonon's lips parted. "It is? I'm that much of a motive to you?"

Satsuki nodded. "You are. I love you, Nonon. You are my precious treasure."

Both women were smiling, gazing into each other's eyes. "I love you too, Satsuki," Nonon breathed. Her arms encircled Satsuki's neck as they both leaned in. Nonon's lips were warm against Satsuki's, moving with them with a natural grace. Satsuki, enamored with the woman in her arms, paid no mind to the voices of both approval and disapproval surrounding them.

A dragoness knows innately what her treasure is, and does what she can to protect it. When a rare night of fun ends, she retires with it to her roost.

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine this was all over the press the next day.
> 
> Finally decided to write and post something after a long drought of no inspiration. I know this one-shot will probably not get that much attention, but I ultimately wrote it just to have fun and hopefully get back in the mood to write more. Hope those of you who did take the time to read it enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
